


like a trashcan fire in a prison cell

by ClassyFangirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rory is like one of those California wildfires: hot, intense, seemingly without end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a trashcan fire in a prison cell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [犹如垃圾桶里的火焰照亮囚室](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330574) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> so THAT episode left me...bereft. verklempt. it left me many things.
> 
> assuming Leonard Snart and Wentworth Miller are the same age, Leonard has known Mick Rory for almost thirty years.

"Only one of us is walking outta here alive," Mick says, and Leonard feels the bile rise in his throat.

He always imagined this happening. Mick burning too hot, too bright, and suffocating everything around him.

"You gonna shoot or what?" Mick snaps. "Put me down like a fucking dog, Snart, huh? I'm not your obedient fucking  _puppy_ anymore?"

Leonard laughs wetly. He's on the verge of tears, he realizes. How ridiculous. Just because this bastard's gotten under his skin for the last, what, almost thirty years now?

"Y'know how Lisa always says we should be in couple's counseling?" he says. "Maybe we should've listened."

Mick lets out a sharp, surprised laugh. "Knew you couldn't go that long without hearin' yourself talk. I always did like your sister a hell of a lot more than I ever liked you."

Before Leonard can even tell him what a liar he is, Mick is on top of him (and he lets it happen because what the hell, what's the point of being a hero if one of the only people you care about isn't in the world you save?) pinning him to the damp grass.

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that?" Mick growls. "With your goddamn smart mouth. I knew you were going soft the day you cut that deal with the Flash."

"Didn't turn your back on me then."

"Nah." Mick stares at him with dark, serious eyes. "Still cared too much about that punk-ass kid I saved in juvie all those years ago."

Leonard swallows thickly, works his finger on the trigger of the gun. "And now?"

"Now?" Mick laughs again and his eyes are electric. "Shit, I don't know. Be a hell of a lot easier if I did."

Leonard leans up to kiss him at the same time Mick bends his head down, moving in sync like they're supposed to, like  _partners_. When did that get so complicated? Was it when he realized Lance, Stein, even Palmer's deaths would weigh on him nearly as heavily as Mick's would? Life is so much simpler when you only have two people to care about.

Mick slides his hand up Leonard's shirt and teases at a nipple with his thumb as they kiss. Leonard squirms under his touch and palms Mick's cock through his pants. Mick grins into the kiss and grinds down, and it's nearly like old times, the two of them hiding out in a safehouse after a job gone south, fucking on an old mattress. The heat of Mick's body is as comforting as it is smothering, and Leonard wants to sink into him.

Mick works their cocks out of their pants and strokes them both in one big hand. He's not gentle by any means, but he's got experience on his side. Leonard can't help but buck his hips, and he bites down on Mick's neck to keep from crying out when he comes.

Mick wipes his sticky hand on the grass and they lie there, panting hard. The question,  _What now?,_ goes unasked but not unheard.

Absurdly, Leonard finds his face is wet with tears. Unbelievable. This whole hero business really is making him soft.

Mick rises abruptly, and Leonard puts his hand back on the cold gun. He's not sure if he can shoot faster than Mick can punch, or do whatever the hell it is he plans on.

But Mick doesn't raise a hand. He stands, fastens his pants back up, and starts to walk away. Leonard raises himself up on his elbows and yells, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere's better than here."

Leonard stands, raises the gun. He aims carefully at Mick's back. Considers the shot. Doesn't take it.

He walks back to the ship.


End file.
